


Orange Haze

by deerop



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Time, Innocent Hux and Kylo, M/M, Pre-Canon, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerop/pseuds/deerop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Haze

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I have no idea what I'm doing!!

He meets him as the second sun sinks below the horizon, the orange light disappearing from the trees and giving into night. He's a strange kid, a mix of grim and cocky. The way he carries himself is hard to miss, an aplomb aura surrounding him, rare for an eighteen year old. It's creeping into summer on the planet, the humidity causing Hux's normally pristine hair to frizz out.

He's standing over the calm water, his eyes peering upwards to the flickering stars. In three short months, he'll be aboard a Resurgent-class Star Destroyer. He's not sure which, assignment day an unnerving two months away. All he knows is that he'll be under the best, and his chance to impress is edging uncomfortably close. The stern shell that his father had worn throughout the majority of Hux's childhood seemed to crack by just a layer after Hux graduated from the academy, so with an awkward conversation about coming of age, Hux finds himself here, taking some well-deserved time off, promising his father he'd polish up his knowledge and learn more about his possible future commanders. 

When the sound of heavy footsteps joins the soft hum of noise around him, Hux startles. The murmur of voices can be heard far behind him, the thrum of deep music and insects mixing to create the classic summer setting. Fearing a group of disorderly teenagers, he's ready to turn around, go running back to his father's beach house and hide away until these pointless few months are over.

"It's a beautiful night," he hears instead, a deep voice murmuring uncomfortably close to his ear. Hux only has to turn a tad to see a young face peering curiously at him, moonlight highlighting dark eyes and thick, dark hair. He's about eye to eye with Hux, the tiniest bit taller, but his shoulders fill out more richly, an intense feature tapering down to a narrow waist. "This is an excellent spot to view the stars."

Hux nods, turning his eyes back to the sky. "I just found it," he murmurs awkwardly. Bonfires scattered over the beach being the only source of light for half a mile, the lack of light pollution allows the galaxy to show its full plumage above them. He wants to reach every corner, touch every planet, all in the glory of the First Order. It's a naive train of thought, but one that Hux allows himself to indulge in quite frequently. He's afraid that the idea he's built in his head will be so far from reality.

Hux can feel it when the stranger's gaze falls back to him after admiring the view, a soft sort of prickling static making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He feels a dull pain at the back of his skull, his hand quickly swatting around his head to squash any insects, earning a rumbling laughter from the stranger behind him.

"I'm Ben," the boy says, low. His warm breath just barely reaches the nape of Hux's neck, a new kind of shudder wiring through his body.

He's ready to reply when he hears the rustle of clothing, turning to see Ben yanking off his shirt, revealing a youthfully toned body before he sends a crooked smile at Hux and just - dives into the water, creating a surprisingly large splash and soaking Hux. His head pops out of the water after a worrying amount of time, gasping, long hair plastered to his head. He turns, a devious grin taking over his face. 

"I'll see you around, Hux," he vows cheekily before diving back under, treading water efficiently, making his way out towards the unknown.

Hux is left staring.

*

He can't help but be reminded of Arkanis when he wakes three nights later to the sound of rain pounding the roof of the beach house, thunder shaking the foundation. His mind wanders back to the Academy and the nights spent just like this, lying wide awake and watching the lightning flash dangerously outside his dormitory window. 

The bedside clock informs him that it is 0400, a time that would be perfectly acceptable to wake were the circumstances any different. Groaning, Hux shoves his head under the unfamiliar pillow and squeezes his eyes shut. He thinks about the boy from three nights ago, deliriously wondering if he ever made it back ashore.

When sleeps eludes him, he resignedly drags himself out of bed and starts the piece of junk coffee maker. As he sips, he leans against one of the tall island chairs and looks out the full-wall kitchen window, the waves crashing angrily against the shore with the storm. He's bordering on starting his daily research when he spots someone running at the edge of the sloshing water, finding himself barking out a laugh at their idiocy. He stills when he swears the figure's head snaps towards him, a light static similar to three nights ago filling his brain. They slow, stop, still staring at him. 

When a particularly ominous burst of lightning illuminates the sky, the figure continues its jog, Hux letting out a small breath, one he didn't even realize he was holding. 

Later in the day, suns shining bright, he's buying bananas for smoothies at the small market in town when he runs into Ben.

"Freezing bananas the night before makes for the best smoothies," he hears, recognizing the deep voice from a few days before. Hux grins, turning to meet the smile on Ben's own face. Ben's hair is tied back, revealing large ears that only add to his charm, his smile seeming to strangely widen when Hux's eyes linger on them. "In my opinion, ice just makes it nasty."

Hux plucks up the ripest looking lot. "I'll keep that in mind," he chuckles, cheeks hot, making his way towards the elderly Twi-lek woman manning the fruit tent, pleased when Ben follows.

After he pays, the two slowly make their way towards his beach house. Hux learns that Ben has a smuggler for a father, and he's apparently making quite a few deals on the planet over the summer, and he's dragged Ben along for the ride. Ben's mother is under the impression that him and his father have a rocky relationship, so a getaway to a tropical planet is a relaxing way to get her off his back. 

Hux is toying with his keys in sweaty palms, nervously trying to find the right one so he can invite Ben inside as the man leans against the wall of the house, folding his thick arms over his chest and smirking at him. The sunlight is harsh, making his dark brown hair glow with subtle highlights. 

"What about you?" Ben asks, squinting against the twin suns and watching as Hux fumbles with the keys on the steps above him. "Why are you here?"

The door to the beach house finally pops open, Hux mulling over what exactly to say as he motions for Ben to follow. The air inside is warm, the air conditioning working overtime to compensate for the multiple cracks plaguing the walls, showing just how old the place is despite its modern decor. 

Bananas placed on the counter, Hux turns to Ben. "Just taking some time off after school," is what he settles for, the statement not a lie at all. "Heard the party life here is killer," he snickers, rubbing his chin.

Ben looks surprised, a twitching smile playing at his lips.

"Do I not look like the kind to want a good time?" Hux asks innocently. He's teasing Ben, he knows, and can't bring himself to care. 

Ben blushes, and Hux finds that he _loves_ it. "I didn't say that," he coughs, the blush extending down his neck. He breaks into a full smile now, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "I can _show_ you a good time."

*

It's sweaty and hot. There are bodies crowding him in on all sides, someone shouting that he looks good, too close to his ear, a smile making its way onto his face in his drunken state. He feels it when Ben squeezes through the wall of bodies and presses himself to his back, leaning down and pressing his lips to Hux's neck, groaning when Hux presses his ass back softly. 

"Fuck," Ben whines, and then they're practically grinding right there in the rank club.

There's someone yelling into a microphone, making Hux's ears ring pleasantly. The music changes, and he grabs Ben's arm, dragging him towards the bathrooms, shushing him when he starts giggling only to end up a laughing mess himself. Once they're inside the surprisingly clean room, the stalls thankfully empty, Hux shoves Ben against the door, capturing his lips sloppily with his own, moaning contentedly when Ben licks back.

He watches, puzzled, as Ben waves his hand over the door before grabbing where his ass and thighs meet, lifting him and forcing his legs to wrap around his waist. Ben walks them towards the sinks, stumbling, causing fits of laughter to break before depositing Hux onto the counter, leaning forward to once again capture his lips. 

Hux hears a loud rattling at the bathroom door, then pounding and a shout. "I don't remember locking -," he slurs against Ben's lips, cut off by a wet tongue.

They stay like that for what seems like hours, making out like it's their first time, rutting against each other lazily and only breaking apart to gulp in deep breaths of air. Hux is the first to pull away, causing a displeased whine to fall from Ben's mouth.

"Let me blow you," Hux pants, lips red and slick from kissing. He leans forward, nipping Ben's own swollen ones, reaching down to cup where he's undeniably growing hard, groaning at the thickness.

Ben gapes at him dumbly, his eyes whirling in and out of focus before he nods enthusiastically, pulling Hux off of the counter and watching him with wide eyes as he drops to his knees. His face is beet red again. Hux wants to see how far that blush extends, deliriously thinks about making Ben's whole body burn bright red for him.

The dark haired man stares down at him like Hux is some kind of deity as he deftly undoes his tight pants, impatiently yanking his boxers down alongside them. 

Reaching up to wrap his thin fingers around the intimidating length, letting out a choked cry when his fingers don't meet around the base, Hux whimpers pitifully, "What the absolute hell, Ben." Pre-cum is already gathering at the tip, fully hard, hitting Hux with the reality that the boy in front of him is only a teenager, wet behind the ears. 

When Ben doesn't reply, he leans forward and cautiously licks the swollen tip as he loses patience, a loud hum of approval escaping the man, his thighs shaking. Ben leans back against the counter, reaching down and tangling a big hand loosely in Hux's hair as he gains confidence, wrapping his lips fully around the head, encouraging moans from Ben pushing him on. He feels foolish and naive, running his tongue wetly along the underside as he tries to take as much of Ben's cock as he can, spluttering and choking when he takes him in too deep, his jaw beginning to ache at the thickness. The disgustingly wet noises of his own overly-slick mouth as he bobs coupled with the pulse of music and Ben's moaning is pleasant.

"Wanna fuck your mouth," Ben groans, forcing Hux to look up at his wet eyes and panting mouth. "Please."

Hux nods as efficiently as he can with a dick bulging out of his cheek, drool pooling at the bottom of his mouth and nearly overflowing. 

The grip in his hair tightens, slowly working his head down the impossibly thick shaft, yanking him back when Hux's grip on Ben's thigh tightens and his throat spasms around the head. Ben takes it slow, sensing his lack of experience and quickly cramping jaw. It only takes a few more thrusts and he's letting out a long, deep moan as he pulls back, Hux's grasp keeping the head inside his mouth when Ben lets go, releasing onto his tongue as Hux wraps a hand around the base, pumping him through it and pressing soft kitten licks to the slit. As Ben hits his peak, shuddering, the light fixture above his head vibrates aggressively, one of the bulbs cracking angrily. 

Hux is unable to comment as Ben tugs him up, smiling as their mouths crash, shivering as Ben tastes himself on his tongue.

*

After that night, Hux feels an almost constant static pressure in his mind. At first, he ignores it, writing it off as aftermath of the frankly obscene amount of booze he consumed. However, when the feeling persists longer than any hangover he's ever experienced, he feels vaguely worried for his well-being.

He finds himself spending an alarming amount of time with Ben, the duo not lingering indoors much, the bright red burn of their bodies apparent. Ben drags him along on a hiking excursion up a small mountain near the ocean, and Hux is satisfied as Ben seems almost dissapointed when he doesn't require assistance. It's worth it when he pulls him in for a soft kiss, smiling against his lips and throwing a sweaty arm over his shoulder as they look out over the gentle waves. The following day, it rains, the two of them darting from hut to hut as they make their way to the ice cream parlor only to find it closed. They people-watch under a cabana when the suns come out, assigning life stories to random tourists. Ben takes him to the fireworks display over the water, the two lazily kissing and being yelled at by couples with children.

They find themselves out on a yacht one morning, Ben having woken Hux bright and early and insisted that they go rent one, just for the novelty, Ben paying an indecent amount of credits just to take the thing out for a day, Hux wondering where he got that kind of money. 

"It's so still," Ben comments when they're out on the lake that stretches between the tall mountains near the ocean. The water is a clear, crisp blue, Hux running a commentary on each fish species that passes the boat. "The perfect place to meditate," he hums, taking a sip from his small can of beer. 

"Have a lot to meditate about?" Hux teases, feeling himself burn brighter the longer he stays in the light of the suns, uncaring. The water _is_ serenely calm, the chirp of water birds above their heads and soft whir of the boat the only noises for what seems like miles. They're both lost in a blur of _summer_ , the time seeming infinite in moments like these, like they're never going to leave this boat, just sail on forever.

"Actually, yes," Ben replies seriously. He glances over at Hux, spotting him lounging on one of the poolside chair that came with the yacht, his pale skin reddening dangerously. The boat is anchored at the edge of a small island in the middle of the lake, Ben drinking tiny cans of beer he borrowed from a resort mini fridge. "Like how good my ass looks in these shorts."

Hux laughs, "You're a dick."

Two days later, Ben shows up with Nabooian food and a goofy smile on his face. They watch a cheesy romantic comedy about a Togruta woman falling for a human man, both strangely absorbed until Ben leans over, licking sauce from Hux's lips, both of them breaking into smiles and mocking the film.

That's how they end up buzzed, Hux having opened his father's old wine cellar, and staring up at the stars once again as they lie on the beach, fingers intertwined as they listen to people laughing and chatting around them, calm waves lapping gently down the way. There's a bonfire burning at their feet, the oddly chilly night staved away by its warmth coupled with the burn of the warm sand on their backs. The sky is crystal clear, Hux reciting systems and constellations as Ben grins at him fondly. 

"If you could go any place - in the entire galaxy - where would you go?" Ben asks suddenly, brushing softly against Hux's ribs, the skin jumping under his fingertips.

Hux contemplates this seriously. Any place - in the entire galaxy? Perhaps he'd go to Coruscant, where his great-great-great grandfather was born. Or to Endor, to see an Ewok outside of child-friendly story books. Tatooine would be nice, just to say that he was on the same planet from which the famous Skywalkers hailed.

"Somewhere cold," is what he says instead, nodding to himself.

Ben smiles wider. "One day," he says, as if it's a truth.

*

Their soft relationship comes to a head on a windy night, the light of the moon blocked out by gray clouds. Cold air finds its way through the weathered cracks, the pair huddled together under warm fleece blankets as they exchange childhood stories. Hux still isn't quite comfortable telling Ben where he comes from, what he stands for, but he tells him about Arkanis, and how it always rained, and how his father was stern while his mother couldn't really care less about what he did.

Ben tells him of the school he went to, how his uncle was his teacher and how he loathed it. He's talking fondly of his father's Wookiee, practically another uncle to him, when a pained look crosses his face, his mouth dropping in a soft gasp. Where Hux's arms are wrapped across his back, he can feel the man beginning to shake, and when he peers up, there's a slight wetness gathering at the corners of his clenched eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Hux asks, brows furrowing together in concern.

Ben doesn't reply, his grip around Hux tightening to the point of pain, his trembling becoming more intense as he shakes his head desperately, as if willing whatever is happening to stop. _Not now_ , Hux can practically hear. He untangles an arm from around Ben reaching up to press his fingers to his forehead, rubbing gently, not knowing what else to do.

"Voice," Ben finally says, teeth gritted, tears finally escaping his eyes as a broken sob sounds from his throat. He leans down, pressing his face into Hux's chest and all Hux can do is cradle his head in his arms and stroke his hair desperately, wondering what the hell is happening.

After a few moments, he curls his hand gently under Ben's chin, lifting his head to look him in the eyes. "What voice?" Hux asks quietly.

"It never stops," Ben chokes out. There's an angry kind of look on his face now, an anger that seems to be directed towards himself, not the voice that he's supposedly hearing in his head. He doesn't loosen his grip around Hux, but his shaking comes to a halt as he meets Hux's eyes again, curiously searching them with his own red-rimmed ones. "I don't want it to stop."

For the only time this summer, Hux is afraid of the man before him.

*

Ben makes a point to spend the following eight days showing Hux everything he can. He takes him on a flight in an airspeeder, nearly crashing more times than Hux can keep track, finding himself thanking the force when they land safely, which earns a startled chuckle from Ben. He shows him the cantinas on the outskirts of the luxurious vacation area, Hux receiving more leers from shady characters than he'd ever cared to. He even takes him to the zoo, the two of them eating ice cream cones like a pair of toddlers as they feel sorry for the caged Wampa. He absolutely refuses to let Hux meet his father, a lame excuse falling from his lips every time he brings it up, until Hux eventually decides to drop the topic.

Ben looks vaguely guilty throughout, getting on Hux's nerves until he finally lets it out: he's leaving the next day.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Ben mutters, shuffling his feet petulantly, his hands shoved in the wraps of his tunic, staring at the ground. 

Hux is mid snow-cone, a deep purple staining his lips as he stares at the dark haired man. He regains his composure, nodding slightly when Ben peeks up at him hesitantly. It's been a great summer, he knows, but he also knew that it would eventually come to an end. He tried not to get attached to Ben, he really did. He gives killer blowjobs and his hair is amazing to grasp onto, but their little summer tryst has always had an expiration date, and it looks like they've finally reached it. Hux boards a Star Destroyer in five weeks, something more important to focus on, he thinks angrily, groundlessly mad at Ben.

Ben lets out a pained noise.

"Okay," Hux says, running a sticky, syrup-covered hand through his too-long hair, sighing. "Okay."

Ben doesn't respond, shyly plopping himself next to Hux and leaning his head against his shoulder, the two of them staying like that for hours, watching the suns set in the distance, sea birds attacking tourist's legs.

*

Ben leaves tonight. 

He spent the night, the two of them curling around each other like they were forcibly being pulled apart, whispering sweet nothings. It's foolish, soft, so juvenile that Hux loathes it almost as much as he loves it. It can be a metaphor for his life, really, the one person he comes to truly care about being yanked from his arms. 

Ben leaves for a few hours to help his father pack, Hux curling around his bed's soft blanket and breathing in the airy smell of Ben's cologne as he waits for him to come back, to tell him that he was joking, that he has another month on this planet. Not that it would make much of a difference - Hux himself is due to leave in two days. Ben knows.

When Ben comes back, he slips under the covers, sighing when Hux's arms pop out to lazily wrap around his shoulders, rubbing circles into his tense back. A comfortable silence falls over the two, until -

"I want you to fuck me," Hux whispers against Ben's hair, the muscles that were melting under his ministrations tensing right back up as a shiver wracks through Ben's body.

Ben looks up, his chin catching itself on Hux's sternum, and the tenderness that Hux sees in his gleaming eyes nearly makes him choke on his own saliva. It's too much, too adoring, nothing that Hux has ever experienced before, and he can't help but lean down and press a kiss to those plush lips.

"You're sure?" Ben whispers when he pulls back.

Hux finds himself straddling Ben, both of them stripped of any and all clothing, as Ben works a third finger into him, lube dripping between his thighs, Ben gasping when Hux's grip on his dick tightens briefly, sighing when he strokes him gently in apology. Hux is tense, having only ever used his own fingers on himself, never daring enough to try something larger. Ben's fingers are thick, the stretch that much more extreme.

When Hux moves himself backwards, holds Ben's dick and presses it against his slick hole, he can't think of any place he would rather be. He lets out a gasp as the thick head eases its way in, Ben running his thumb against his thigh soothingly as he slowly sinks down, biting his bottom lip to hold in whimpers. They're both panting by the time he works his way down fully, Ben's heavy balls pressing against his cheeks.

Hux plants his knees firmly on the sides of Ben's hips, his rythm slow as he works his way up and sinks back down for the first time, hissing when Ben's hips involuntarily jerk upwards, an apologetic look on his face. It feels like there's no air in the room, the humidity evident as Hux starts to go at it, bouncing unashamedly on Ben's thick cock, embarrassingly whiny moans clawing their way out of his throat. They're both sweating only a few minutes in, Ben firmly grasping onto Hux's sides, helping him roll his hips with seemingly no effort. The tight clutch of Hux's body has Ben closing his eyes, tipping his head backwards as he lets out groans and curses. 

"So pretty, working yourself on my cock," Ben whispers, Hux gasping and _burning_ for it.

Hux's thighs are straining, panting as he claws at Ben's chest, leaving angry red marks in his wake. The burn makes it somehow better, forcing himself to continue wringing those noises from Ben's chest. He's moving erratically now, chasing his orgasm and desperately trying to force more praise from Ben's lips. 

When he feels himself reaching his end, he lets out a choked, "I love you," arching his back and spilling himself onto Ben's stomach and chest untouched, feeling himself clench around the shaft deep inside of him, pulling a whine from Ben's throat. 

Coming down slightly, Hux feels Ben tense under him, gasping, when he continues to grind down on him, determined to pull an orgasm from him despite the oversensitivity he's beginning to feel. He works his hips, feeling how close Ben is, coaxing him to finish deep inside. The idea is dirty, filthy, but Hux wants it more than anything.

When Ben lets out a broken groan, cock pulsing and filling him with warmth, Hux feels satisfied in a way he never knew he would, his body practically giving out as he rolls to the side, feeling disgusting when he immediately feels cum escaping from his stretched, slick hole. 

They catch their breaths together, Ben running his long fingers along Hux's side, causing a lazy smile to spread on his face. Ben naturally grins back, but it doesn't reach his eyes, a grim look settling over the dark brown irises.

It's quiet as they lie together, sweat and cum coolling on their skin. Ben grasps for Hux's hand, pulling himself onto his side and leaning over the red haired man. A kiss comes next, a chaste and dry press of lips. That look is still in Ben's eyes as he sits himself up. Hux lazily stares at him, quizzically, wondering what the man plans to do. He watches as Ben runs a hand through his own sweaty hair, his eyes shining.

"I'm sure we'll run into each other again," Hux says quietly, tears threatening to spring into his own eyes. He scoots himself down the bed despite his protesting muscles, wraps an arm around Ben's shaking shoulders and presses a kiss to his clammy cheek. He wants to tell Ben that it'll be alright, everything happens for a reason, but he's having a hard time convincing himself of the same.

Ben is quiet for a few moments, staring at the wall and leaning against Hux before whispering, "He'll make me kill you, if he finds out." His shoulders begin jerking with half-suppressed sobs, a hiccupy sort of cry clawing its way from his throat, his frame desperately pulling in air as he lets it go. 

The arm that Hux has curled around Ben's shoulder goes still as he absorbs the words. Hux wants to ask _Who?_ And _What?_ , but Ben is already standing, leaving Hux naked and sitting on the edge of the bed, staring up at him with a million questions whirling around in his mind.

Hux notices Ben's arm shakily lifting, his outstretched fingers pointed towards him, and he instinctively freezes up. The soft static pressure builds in his head, giving way to a more sharp pain, and before he can open his mouth to let out a scream, his vision is going black, the last thing he sees being a tear finally slipping down Ben's cheek. 

"I'm sorry," he thinks he hears. He's not sure.

*

It's nearly dark when Hux wakes, and he immediately chastises himself for falling asleep during the hours of daylight. From what he can remember, he was reading up on General Rikte aboard the _triumphant_. Assignment day is merely five days away, and Hux has been scrambling to fill the holes in his knowledge. The summer had been uneventful, the vast majority of it spent holed away in the beach house with his holo pad. He can't deny that the planet has grown on him. Despite his loath of heat and humidity, the air has come to feel like home, and he reluctantly admits that he'll somewhat miss it. The twin suns have become a pleasant staple of his summer, Hux finding himself often watching them dip below the horizon from his kitchen as he sipped herbal tea.

Making his way to the beach he had rarely set foot on this summer, he decides to pay homeage to the planet by watching a proper sunset from the sand. He brings a towel with him, lays it down on the hot grains and plops down, staring up at the sky as the first stars and planets begin to appear in the growing darkness. 

He's zoning out until he sees a faint movement up there, hurtling towards the stretch of blossoming night. It's a spacecraft, a freighter. It's moving fast, the occupants heading back into space, towards their next adventure. Hux feels faintly envious, the idea of spending his days planet hopping as a smuggler or pirate a bit too appealing. 

Daydreaming, Hux begins to feel a light pressure at the base of his skull, like _static_ , as he continues to watch the freighter. He feels it until the ship is set into hyperdrive, breaching the atmosphere and dissapearing into the stars just as the light of the second sun begins to fade. 

Hux observes the very last sliver of brightness vanish below the horizon, glad that the summer is finally over.

**Author's Note:**

> :) I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
